


#12 He fell in love with his kindness

by shineexofest



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineexofest/pseuds/shineexofest
Summary: Prompt #12: Lee Taemin is quite a popular person in their university. Besides from his pretty face, everybody is fond of him because of his kind attitude and amicable character. But he has the reputation of rejecting every person that pursues him. Not one has ever won his heart and it makes everyone question how high his standards could be. But honestly his standards arent as towering as everyone thought. The only person he wanted to notice him was that clumsy and dumb Kim Jongin, but this kid would probably never realize.





	#12 He fell in love with his kindness

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to the prompter! I hope this I do the prompt justice. I feel like this story could have gone in so many different directions that I re-wrote and rearranged this fic a million times. Feeling a little rusty, I hope this somewhat meets what you had in mind! A million thank you's to the admins for keeping up with my delays!

It is one of those mornings where everything is too loud. The sound of trains approaching and leaving the station, echoing through the entire underground. Shoes hitting the pavement, the voices of people talking, cellphone noises, a baby crying in the distance, is filling up the space. The next train drives into the platform. The platform is drowned out by sound of train doors opening, people flocking out from there, walking towards the nearby exit, the clasping of shoes hitting the staircase as people are running down the stairs, just as it has been announced the next train arriving over the speakers. It is a constant buzzing, the start of a busy week. Today is a Monday.

It is mid-August. Summer break has officially finished and Taemin is standing on the train platform, yawning, as he is waiting for his train to arrive. He takes the train every morning in the week days to and from his university. It is the same drill every day. Each morning he wakes up, walks to the station, and takes the train. Some days are worse than others, today is one of them. Taemin has always dreaded the thought of going to school. Not because he dislikes learning or lacks interest, it is the thought of homework and having to go to school when tired, that is dreading.

The life as a university student can be challenging, however has it perks at times. Taemin enjoys his classes and teachers, he enjoys the company of the friends he has made through university; something he did not experience through high school. Not to mention the sudden female attention he had gathered around university campus. To be fair, Taemin had witnessed a few showing interest in him during his high school days, however the number of admires grew quite larger being a university student.

The next train drives into the station and let out a sea of people once the doors open. Taemin waits patiently until there is room for him to board the train. When the mass of people has made their way out of the train, Taemin follows the line of people trailing onto the train. Once inside he finds the train cart rather full, which leaves him with no other choice but standing. The doors close behind him, and Taemin walks towards a somewhat empty space, where he grabs onto a handle dangling from above. The train begins moving, which makes Taemin release a sigh of relief. At least inside the train cart, it is quiet. The only noise coming from the blasting air-condition, the train running on the tracks, and a few girls whispering while looking in his direction.

As the train is making its way towards the next station, he watches the surrounding pass by, through the nearby window. It is no new sight to him. Taemin lets his thoughts wander as the train moves forward. He tunes into a daze as the train runs its course, making stops, letting people walking in and out, to keep on going forward.

Popular. Being categorized as such still feels alien to Taemin. He doesn’t view himself as such a person, yet cannot deny the attention he has caught through his time attending university.

The train reaches its third stop, which jolts Taemin back to focus on his surroundings. He lifts his head, which previously was hanging low forcing him to look at his feet. As people fleet the cart, new passengers walk onboard. Taemin looks to his left and searches the crowd loading the train, and catches a glimpse of a tall brown haired male. His name is Kim Jongin. He attends the same university as Taemin.

Jongin finds an empty spot to stand at in the opposite end of the train cart. He grabs a free handle and gives a short smile to the passenger sitting in front of him, before he pulls out his cell phone and busies himself with it. Taemin watches him for a few more seconds before averting his eyes somewhere else. Jongin and him aren’t close per se, more or so acquaintances, a friend of a common friend.

The two of them don’t speak much. Jongin seems to be the private type of a person, which Taemin guess clashes with his own status at their university. Even though Taemin enjoy having a large group of friends, the perks of climbing the social latter also comes with a few disadvantages. Such as not getting the opportunity to speak with Jongin more often, who he finds rather sweet talking to.

The speaker in the train announces that they are approaching their destination. Taemin allows himself to steal his last glance at Jongin, before they walk their separate ways. As the train pulls up towards their designated stop, Taemin takes in the last view of Jongin, before walking towards the train doors ahead of him. The train makes its stop and the doors opens. People begin flocking out, making their way towards the nearby staircase leading up to the street. Taemin follows the stream, seeing no point in pushing his way forward.

As he has made his way up to the street, he spots Jongin further ahead of him greeting Oh Sehun. Jongin and Sehun exchanges a lame handshake, which Taemin cannot help but find amusing.

 

+++

 

It is a Thursday afternoon. Taemin is cramming in the library, books and papers splayed all over the table he is sitting by, as he is catching up with homework he kept postpone doing. He is sitting at his favorite spot in the very back of the library, behind the two last bookshelves, next to a window. Although he is no fan of homework, there is something soothing about being surrounded by the sweet smell of vanilla flowers and almonds coming from the books on the book shelfs, that shields him.

“Hey handsome,” a familiar voice sing songs. Taemin chuckles at the remark and lift his head, which has been buried in paper and notes for a good hour, to find Minho standing in front of him.

“Any new love declarations this week?” Minho asks nonchalantly as he throws himself in the chair next to Taemin.

“Nope,” answers Taemin bluntly as he continues scribbling down notes.

“Well, not yet at least,” a smug smirk spreads across his lips, as Taemin glances at him. Ever since Minho became aware of the apparent huge interest students at their university had taken in Taemin, he had had a hard time letting go of the topic.

“Glad someone is finding my suffering amusing,” Taemin chuckles as he finishes writing the sentence on his paper.

“Well, it’s you who’s constantly rejecting them,” Minho had a point.

He does reject every offer that he receives.

Taemin has made quite a name for himself while attending university. First and foremost, for being the kind and gentle student, who engages actively during classes, ensuing him recognition from both teachers and classmates. Taemin has a gift for remembering the names of majority of students he shares classes with, as well as chatting with the teachers like they were friends of old time. He often keeps the door for female students, which is a rare gesture in Korea. His mannerism and mindset of treating others friendly, aside from his pretty face, who has students gaze after him on campus; is what makes him known amongst students on campus as the handsome school sweetheart.

However, Taemin has a history of rejecting whoever pursues him, which has gained him the reputation as Lee Taemin the unattainable.

While walking to and from classes, minding himself, he would often catch students peer at him. He paid no mind to them at first, however as time progressed, he could not reject the eyes on him, nor the low whisper following him around on campus. Taemin would pick up fragments of the murmurs. Often, he would catch hearing the words  _ pretty _ and  _ handsome _ .

The first time Taemin experienced someone from his university, confessing their feelings for him, had been a few months into his first semester. She was very charming. During lectures, he would often sit next to her. Due to the slight familiarity, he began greeting her whenever they would have their common lectures. Three months later into the semester, she had pulled Taemin aside during the end of class, and confessed her feelings to him. Taemin, who did not share any mutual feelings, rejected her nonetheless.

Subsequent, other students tested their luck as suitors, though for no avail. Taemin would politely turn down one admire after another. This resulted in students talking, questioning exactly, what it would take to win over Taemin’s heart. However, truth to be told, the reason behind his rejections is far more forthright.

“Anyway, there’s a party next Friday one of Junmyeon’s friends are hosting, you should come,” says Minho as he flips through one of Taemin’s books lying open on the table. Taemin nods.

“Alright, I’ll come,” says Taemin as he sorts through his homework.

“I’ll text you the address then,” Minho says and closes the book. He pushes the chair out from the table and stands up, smiling satisfied. “I’ll see you then!” he says and gives a small salute before leaving.

“Yeah, see you,” Taemin says, not bothering to look up as Minho walks away.

 

+++

 

Taemin is leaving campus in the evening on a Tuesday, his last class for the day having just ended its course. Instead of heading directly home, he decides to hit the Lotte mall nearby campus, as he is in the mood for eating something else instead of cup noodles for the third day in a row.

The walk from campus to the mall is nice, the evening air soothing, now that the burning sun is on its way down. The streets light are igniting the streets, cars driving in streams on the roadways, working people on their way home.

The neon sign shines brightly on the surface of the mall, as he is standing in front of the shopping center. Once he enters the mall. The lightning inside is just as bright, and casts a synthetic white glow. The check-out is crowded with families and their groceries. The noises of the beeping sounds from the cashier, the shouting from parents, cardboard boxes full of groceries being taped, is overwhelming as he walks further inside. Taemin watches the scenery in front of him for a short moment, before two families, which carts a full of groceries, come his way. Taemin quickly makes his way to the store barriers and walks into the actual mall, before he gets trapped in between the people leaving the mall.

The first section inside the store, is the beauty section, where Taemin spots Jongin roaming around. He is wearing sunglasses inside the store. Taemin absentmindedly walks towards him. On a closer distance Taemin sees that he is examining a face mist of the sort. Jongin decides to spray some of it onto his face, scrunching his face, before the mist even has hit his face. Taemin brings a hand to mouth, to muffle the laughter escaping his mouth. Jongin snaps his head at the sound and spots Taemin, who is only standing a few steps away from him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to wear sunglasses while spraying that on your face,” Taemin comments as he walks closer towards Jongin. Jongin immediately removes his sunglasses and puts the product back in place, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

“What are you looking for?” Taemin then asks, as he stands besides Jongin and picks up an item from the shelf to examine.

“Uh, I’m… looking for a gift for my sister…” Jongin replies as he scratches the back of his neck, looking away from Taemin.

“Ah, I see. Tough choice, there’s a lot to pick from,” Taemin hums as he put the product he had been holding back into place as well, not actually having studied the content of it at all. He looks the row of products over once, before turning his body towards Jongin.

“Well, I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Taemin says with a smile.

“There’s no rush, I can find something for her later… What are you doing here though?” Jongin says as he directs his head at Taemin and looks him up and down.

“I’m here for a bite,” Taemin replies casually. Jongin lets out an ‘ah’ sound and nods.

Taemin contemplates whether to leave the conversation at that, but decides that he might as well give it a shot and asks, “do you wanna come?”

Jongin stops in his tracks and looks at Taemin, his eyes slightly more wide than usual and mouth slightly agape. He blinks a few times, his eyebrows morphing into a frown, “s-sure, why not,” he says and smiles.

“Great!” Taemin exclaims a little too loudly.

The two of them leaves the beauty section and walks through the bread, dairy, and meat section, before they reach the food court, which only offers extremely overpriced pizza. Both being university students without much of an allowance, they decide to look at the food outside the store. On the second floor of the shopping center, they find themselves a small cafeteria that sells cheap meals, which is a gourmet meal for the likes as them. The cafeteria is rather empty, the cashier and two other guests eating, being the only people in the otherwise spacious dining room. They both order a bowl of bibimbap, the only thing on the menu that they can afford, water being free of charge. As Jongin is paying for his meal, Taemin having paid first, he walks over to the water station and grabs a glass for both. Once Jongin has paid for his meal, they sit down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, while waiting for the food being cooked.

“How come you wanted to eat here?” Jongin asks as he looks around. The cafeteria is not very impressing, the color scheme dull looking and the interior basic.

“I’m terrible at cooking, and wanted to eat something edible for a change” he replies. Taemin has given up learning how to cook long ago, his sense of cooking being terrible.

“You live alone?” Jongin asks interested, as he supports his head with his arm.

“Yeah, in like one of those small Goshiwons, as if I could afford anything else.”

The sound of sizzling food, kitchen utensils hitting pots and pans, makes both Jongin and Taemin look towards the open kitchen. The smell of food begins to fill the air in the large room. Taemin takes a sip of his glass of water, the hunger beginning to take a toll on him. Jongin swallows hard, as he watching the chefs working in the kitchen.

“Well at least you have your own place” Jongin points out, which Taemin can’t disagree with. He does live on his own terms after all.

Their food arrives at the food counter, both Jongin and Taemin getting out of their seats to pick up the trays of food. They sit back down and both dig in.

“That’s true, I can’t wait to graduate though,” Taemin adds as he mixes his bowl of rice, beef, poached egg and fried vegetables.

“Why is that?” Jongin asks as he bites into his first spoonful of food, while looking at Taemin.

“So, I can find a good paying job and earn real money, live somewhere a little nicer,” says Taemin. “If I have any luck with get hired that is,” he chuckles and stares into his bowl of food, scooping a mouthful up onto his spoon.

“I’m sure you’ll have no problem getting hired,” smiles Jongin and points at Taemin with his spoon. Flattered by the comment Taemin asks, “What makes you say so?”

“It’s a skill of yours. Just look at how you’re doing now, while you’re still in uni,” he says and continues, “and if not for your skills, then they’ll hire you for your looks.” Taemin laughs.

“What you’re popular, don’t deny it,” Jongin grins.

Taemin smiles as their laughter die out, Jongin returning the gesture, his smile a charming one. Taemin realizes that this is the first time the two of them are spending time alone, and cannot help thinking how nice this is.

“How about you? Do you have a lot of girls interested in you?” Taemin asks. “You must have, you’re good looking.”

Taemin is being honest. Jongin is tall, has a nice posture and a muscular built, with soft looking brown hair framing his gentle looking face, his voice a deep but soothing. If he must be honest, Taemin slightly envies Jongin because of his outer appearance, he himself being quite the opposite of Jongin.

“I have a few, but it’s not like any out of the ordinary,” he says, as he finishes chewing a spoonful of food.

“I see, any you have had interest in?” Taemin asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Not really, well I mean, yeah, I’ve went on a couple of dates, but there’s nothing more to it,” he replies, shrugging with his shoulders. Taemin nods slowly as he is chewing on a huge spoonful of food.

“You on the other hand, you don’t…” Jongin trails off. Taemin knows exactly what he is referring to, it was just a matter of time before he would ask. Everyone does eventually.

“Go on dates?” he says smiling, as he scoops around the food in his bowl.

“Can I ask why?” Jongin asks carefully.

Taemin hums as he averts his eyes, now looking up at the ceiling, his face heating up, as he thinks about what exactly he should reply. “You could say that I have my eyes on someone.”

+++

 

The first time Taemin became aware of Jongin, had been by pure coincidence. One day Taemin’s eyes had landed on him, as he had walked into the train, straight and tall, his height drawing the attention to him. Taemin had observed him for a bit, finding the young man attractive.

When the train reached Taemin’s stop, he then realized they were both heading the same direction. In a matter of few days, he learned that they were attending the same university, and that his best friend, Oh Sehun, would be waiting for him at the station. Ever since then, Taemin eyes never really left Kim Jongin since. Somehow, he always managed to find his face amongst the crowd of people.

The first time the two of them are introduced to each other, is through Jongdae. Jongdae is a friend of Junmyeon, who is a childhood friend of Minho’s. Everybody who is a friend of Minho, becomes Taemin’s friends too, it is an unwritten rule. Minho had asked Taemin to tag along a Friday night, which resulted in Taemin being seated next to Jongdae, with Jongin sitting next to Jongdae. Jongin being more of an observer, left Jongdae with the speaking, which lead to Taemin stealing glances at Jongin the rest of that evening. Taemin couldn’t really depict, what exactly it was, but something about the guy made him want to get to know him. Whether it was his smile, or his laughter that made Jongin’s eyes scrunch together, or simply just Taemin being attracted to his outer appearance, Taemin had no idea.

On university ground, he would often catch glimpses of Jongin. One time, Jongin had barged into the classroom where Taemin’s lecture just had begun, almost tripping over himself on his way in, his glasses slide down his nose bridge in the process. The whole class went quiet and stared at him, while Jongin discovered he had entered the wrong class. His face had begun heating up in embarrassment and turned a shade redder at the realization. He frantically began apologizing while bowing several times, before he scurried towards the door, close to tripping on his way out.

It first struck Taemin that he liked Jongin, a while later.

One morning he had been trailing behind of Jongin, who abruptly had stopped in his track to pet a dog. Taemin had felt a little tingle rummaging through his body at the sight.

The realization had dawned upon Taemin one day, when Jongin had been demonstrating pirouettes on the hallway, his smile wide and joyous.

Nevertheless, the times that the two of them had spoken together could be counted by two hands. Speaking with Jongin prior to his discovery was more complicated than one would think. Eventually Taemin gave up trying to grasp hold of the taller male’s attention. He guessed that over time, the feelings he nourished towards the brown-haired man would subdue, eventually fade away. Though life wanted it other so.

Sometime during second semester, Jongin had walked into the train, his hair dyed a freshly new china pink color. Sehun had burst out in laughter at the sight of him, when he saw Jongin that day, asking very loudly, what had happened to his hair. Jongin had touched his neck, a sheepish smile spreading across his face, as he explained himself while laughing awkwardly. Apparently, he had bought a new brand of box dye, which was supposed to make his hair brown, but turned it pink instead.

Taemin thought he looked cute with pink hair.

Alas, Taemin’s standards aren’t as towering as everyone presumes. The only person he wanted to notice him, being Kim Jongin.

 

+++

 

“Good morning,” the voice is sounding warm, and dangerously close to Taemin’s ear. Taemin snaps his head in utter shock, not expecting anyone greeting him in the morning on his train ride towards his university.

“Hi!” he exclaims surprised, as Jongin is standing right next to him, slightly towering over him as he is holding onto the handle next to Taemin. He looks good up close, Taemin thinks. Jongin is smiling warmly at him, which makes Taemin’s heart beat skip a beat or two.

Yesterday, they had finished eating their bowls of bibimbap, cleaned up after themselves and put the trays of food on the rack for dirty plates. They had thanked the canteen lady for the meal and bid her farewell, before they walked out into the night and head towards the train station. On their way there, Jongin discovered that they were taking the same train home.

The train ride home had been pleasant. The entire evening, they had kept talking, discovering how many similar interests they share. Taemin learned that Jongin grew up with two sisters, both being older. Taemin in return, tells Jongin about his older brother. Jongin shows him pictures of his three poodles, Mongu, Maggu and Jjang-a, to which Taemin shows pictures of his own two poodles, Adam and Eve. Before Jongin got off, they had exchanged contact info and adding each other on KaKaoTalk. “ _ See you tomorrow _ ,” had Jongin said.

Yesterday’s event had left Taemin in a blur this morning, leaving him so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice, when Jongin had made his way through the train cart and stood next to him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that,” Jongin chuckles, his laughter making Taemin take in deep breathe as his chest swells at the sound.

“It’s alright,” he says, looking Jongin up and down, noticing how bigger in general he is than Taemin himself. He gives Jongin a short, slightly awkward smile.

There is a pause of silence between them for a few seconds, neither of them saying anything. It doesn’t feel unpleasant though, but rather calming.

“That girl over there to your left, is staring at you,” Jongin whispers with half a smirk, his eyes having a playful look to the them. Taemin licks his lips, feeling shivers crawling up his back by the look Jongin is giving him.

“You’re sure she isn’t staring at you?” Taemin challenges, which has Jongin shaking his head with a low snort.

 

+++

 

“There he is, the one and only, Lee Taemin, a true heart breaker!” Minho yells as Taemin enters the threshold at Chanyeol’s, music already playing loudly from inside of Chanyeol’s apartment.

Taemin is greeted with a warm welcome, being handed a shot of soju as one of the first thing after taking off his shoes, followed by two more right after he enters the living room, making it three in total. Minho is about to pour him a fourth, already going strong with the alcohol, having arrived much earlier than Taemin. To Taemin’s luck, Jongdae walks by the living room, which is his cue to leave the boys sitting around the small coffee table, drinking shots as if soju was water.

“Jongdae!” he says loudly as he stumbles on his way up from the floor, where he previously had been sitting, the alcohol kicking in faster than expected.

Jongdae turns around and lights up with a wide smile, as he notice Taemin waltzing towards him. “Taemin!” he greets, equally as loud, his arms wide open, inviting Taemin for a hug.

Taemin walks into his embrace, and is greeted properly as Jongdae strokes his shoulder a few times. “How have you been?” he asks Taemin, as he drapes his arm over Taemin’s shoulder and walks them into the kitchen.

“Great, how about you? Long time no see,” Taemin says and accepts a beer that Jongdae offers, grabbing a few cans of beer when he opens to refrigerator.

They stay inside the kitchen for a good few minutes, catching up while drinking beer, before they walk back into the living room.

The living room is full of recognizable faces as well as new ones. Taemin spends a great amount of time greeting old friends, as he does on new ones. He is currently speaking with Chanyeol, the host of the party. They are discussing instruments, Taemin playing the piano, and Chanyeol playing a little bit of everything. Chanyeol is about to explain the complexity of playing the drums, but stops mid-sentence.

“Oh! Jongin-a!” he yells over the room, waving with his long arms, which has Taemin turn his head 180 degrees in the opposite direction.

“Hey,” he greets from the hallway, giving a small wave as he is busy with removing his shoes.

Taemin watches him and his every move. From when he places his shoes, to when he quickly greets the other guests, as he makes his way towards them.

“Hey,” he smiles as he greets them once more, his smile being one of the most charming to this date.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol says, as he pulls Jongin into a bro hug, patting him on the shoulder. Jongin and Chanyeol exchange a few words, before Chanyeol walks towards the kitchen to fetch a drink for Jongin.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Jongin says while leaning in towards Taemin, his eyes looking him once over, a smile forming on his lips. If Taemin didn’t know better, he would think Jongin was flirting with him.

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” he says and shrugs, pulling a smug face. Jongin laughs, which has Taemin smiling. He is beginning to feel warm.

Chanyeol comes back with a few beers, handing Jongin one, placing the rest of them on the dining table. As soon as he opens the can, a few of Jongin’s friends begin cheering on him, encouraging him to chug the whole can. “Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!” Chanyeol being the one cheering the loudest. Jongin succumbs to the peer pressure and chugs the contents down, the cheering turning into a celebrating roar.

“I see that I’m not the only one full of surprises,” Taemin says as the voices goes down. Jongin smirks at the remark.

Jongin and Taemin chats for quite some time, before Jongin leaves to use the restroom, getting stuck in the kitchen on his way back, chatting with some of his other friends. Taemin estimates that he is more than tipsy by now, as he observes the rest of the party continuing pouring drinks and cheering. Some of the girls turn up the music, as if it wasn’t playing loud enough, and begins dancing in the middle of the living room.

“Sorry, I got caught up in the kitchen,” Jongin yells as he comes back, resting his hand on Taemin’s shoulder. Taemin says it is alright, it is a party after all, ignoring Jongin’s hand resting on his shoulder, the way Jongin is looking at him, and how close Jongin is in general.

“Wanna see my Michael Jackson moves?” Taemin suggest out of the blue, after having been talking for what feels like hours. Jongin laughs.

“What can’t you do?” he asks, his eyes full of something Taemin cannot quite categorize in his current drunk state of mind.

“Cook,” he adds, shooting a finger gun at Jongin. Jongin nods as he remembers.

Taemin steps away from the wall, which they have been leaning against while chatting. He estimates the space around him and begins to moonwalk. Jongin looks somewhat impressed with Taemin’s skill of moonwalking, and gives him a small applause. Taemin makes a spin and bows at Jongin, to which has Jongin bopping his head in acknowledge. “Now it’s your turn,” Taemin challenges, to which Jongin declines, waving both of his hands, excusing himself with being too drunk.

“Taemin! Come dance with me!” whines Sooyoung, one of Minho’s girl friends, his moonwalking having caught her attention. Taemin can’t help but laugh a little as she begins to drag Taemin by the arm and pull him with her.

“Watch and learn!” Taemin says to Jongin, who laughs in return, crossing his arms while leaning against the wall to observe.

 

+++

 

The sun is shining high and brightly on the sky, its rays hitting Taemin directly in the face. He had forgotten to pull the curtains once he arrived earlier this morning. He cracks one eye open, much to his own will. His mouth feels dry, the taste on his tongue bitter. He reaches out for his cellphone, feeling a thudding in his head threatening. He takes look at the time, which shows the digits 12:09. He has a few unread messages, one of them being from Jongin, which has him opening both eyes.

**Jongin 12.00am:** Thanks for yesterday, I had fun. Hope you got home safely :)

Taemin stares at the screen, reading the message a few times, unable to comprehend that Jongin is texting him. He closes the screen and throws his cellphone to his side, smiling at the ceiling, despite feeling the opposite of wonderful.

**Taemin 12.15am:** Me too :)! I don’t remember the last time I’ve been drinking this much.

**Jongin 12.16am:** You’re awake now? Me neither, how are you feeling then?

**Taemin 12.18am:** Barely, and I’ve seen better days. Hbu?

**Jongin 12.19am:** I’ll survive!

Lucky bastard, thinks Taemin as his hangover is kicking in for real this time.

**Taemin 12.21am:** I’m never drinking again, I don’t even remember how I got home…

**Jongin 12.23am:** Aw, is it that bad hehe :)

**Taemin 12.24am:** Yea, I think I’ll sleep a little more!

Taemin closes his phone screen, feeling all sorts of mixed things, his stomach feeling like mud, which most likely is because of his excessive drinking last night. His phone vibrates once more.

**Jongin 12.30am:** Sleep well, hope you feel better when you wake again ;)

A car outside his window honks very loudly.

Taemin wants to die.

 

+++

 

The following week passes by quickly. Taemin spends the majority of his time with attending classes at university, working his part time job and doing homework. He often meets Jongin on the train, the two of them growing closer as they learn more about each other. Taemin even ends up befriending Sehun, as he starts tagging along in the mornings.

“Are you free Wednesday next week?” Taemin asks the two, as they are heading towards the station from the university. Sehun and Jongin checks their schedule, making sure they do not have any plans.

“My friend Jonghyun and his band is having a small gig on Wednesday, you guys wanna come?” Taemin asks, anticipating their answers.

“Sure,” Sehun says, Jongin agreeing on going as well.

In the meantime, they have reached the train station and are making their way down towards the underground.

“Well looks like we’ll be separating as I’m heading this way,” says Sehun and points towards a different direction than the one Taemin and Jongin will be heading.

“See you on Wednesday,” Taemin says. Sehun smiles and greet his goodbyes with Jongin, exchange that signature handshake of theirs, before he turns around to walk away.

Taemin and Jongin watch him leave for a brief second, before they go through the ticket barriers, swiping their T-money cards. The first few seconds are followed by silence, neither of them saying anything as they are following the passage leading towards the stairs, which will take them down to the platform.

“A Wednesday?” Jongin retorts, to which Taemin shrugs, as if he understands how venues works.

The train rolls into the platform half a minute after. It is not as crowded or loud as in the morning, most working people first getting off work in a couple of hours. Jongin and Taemin walks into the train, which is relatively empty, although only a few seats available. They both decides to stand up and grab a hold of the handles, giving up the seats for someone else.

 

+++

 

The venue is a small, making the concert more intimate. The place is crowded, the space being filled out by the small amount of fans the band has attained. Taemin, Sehun and Jongin has found themselves a spot up in the front nearby the stage. The people there are full of excitement, creating a nice atmosphere, the chatter in the room sounding like a buzz. The lights are dimmed, the stage lights being the brightest. Taemin has been looking forward to this day. He has been anticipating listening to Jonghyun singing and performing with his band all week. Although accompanied with Jongin (and Sehun), makes Taemin feel another sort of excited.

The lights goes out, making the crowd go quiet followed by a loud “ _ Are you ready? _ ” Which has the entire crowd screaming in excitement. The stage lights begins flashing and the band comes out on the stage, the crowd screaming even louder. The band members begins playing and Jonghyun, standing in the center of the stage starts singing, his voice singing beautifully.

The band plays some of their most popular songs, Crazy having one of the loudest cheering from the crowd. At one point during the concert, the fans behind Taemin, Jongin and Sehun begins pushing, desperate to get closer to the stage. Jongin decides to stand behind Taemin, shielding him from the pushes. Taemin who is jamming his head in tune to the music, turns his head to take a glance at Jongin, who smiles in return while bopping his head.

“They’re really great!” he shouts.

“I know!” replies Taemin.

 

+++

 

**Taemin 10:32am:** You wanna hang out at a local cafe and get coffee, or something? :)

**Jongin 10:32am:** sure, what time? ;)

**Taemin 10:33am:** half an hour or so?

**Jongin 10:34am:** cool, I’ll meet you at the train station nearby you, make sure to pick a nice place ;)!

It is a calm morning, the traffic less noisy and the streets not as occupied yet, since it is a Sunday. Taemin is on his way to the station, about to pick up Jongin, who had agreed to hang out, when Taemin had asked him out of the blue earlier this morning. He waits right outside the station, messaging Jongin to look for him there, Jongin replying with an ok.

Taemin spots Jongin immediately as he walks out from the station. He is wearing pinstriped button-down, white trousers and cream colored sailor shoes. He looks breathtaking, Taemin thinks, swallowing hard as Jongin is approaching him. Taemin himself is wearing a white loose shirt, black dress pants and sneakers.

They greet each other and Taemin leads them down the street towards one of his favorite local cafés. They walk inside, order and pay for their drinks, then finds a table nearby the shop windows to sit down at. They talk about the concert, Jongin admitting to having searched up Jonghyun and listened to the band's’ songs on repeat for the rest of the week, after having met and being introduced to him after the concert ended. Taemin cannot help but smile, he finds Jongin talking passionately adorable. Sometime later their drinks arrives at the table, the waitress blushing as she puts down the glasses of iced latte on the table. Jongin glances at her once and bites his lips, which makes Taemin wonder what thoughts is going through his head. Jongin then turns his attention back to Taemin and smiles.

“Can I be a little personal with you?” Jongin asks, placing both of his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together as he rest his chin on his hands, while staring at Taemin.

“Sure…” Taemin answers, not sure what to expect coming next.

“Does it ever bother you? The rumors I mean,” he then says, his facial expression serious.

“Why are you asking?” asks Taemin, having no clue which direction this conversation is taking. He feels nervous.

“I mean, you’re very likeable person. Your kind and good natured, but you don’t come off as someone who those rumors makes you out to be,” Jongin explains, his face expression less intimidating. Taemin leans back in his chair, his nerves calming down, as he thinks about what to answer.

“I don’t know how to put this the right way… Of course, it bothers me, they don’t know my side of the story, but just assume things. Each time someone confess to me, or asks me out, I always feel sorry towards them, because I know what it feels like to like someone and them not seeing you in that manner. So, I feel like I can’t quite blame them, you know?”

Jongin nods understanding and looks down as he is processing, what Taemin is saying.

“Can I ask you something else then?” he says after a pause.

“Sure, shoot ahead,” Taemin answers, grabbing onto his latte and taking a sip.

“Who do you like?” Jongin has that serious face expression back on his face, his eyes intense.

Taemin stiffens and goes quiet for a few second, not knowing how to react or what to answer to Jongin’s direct question.

“I don’t mean to pry or anything, you don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable,” he then says, noticing that he might be making Taemin uncomfortable.

Taemin then rests his head on his hand and smiles, a chuckle threatening to escape his lips. He decides in this moment that if he is ever going to confess his feelings, he might as well do so now, while the friendship is still new. He feels how his heartbeat increases, his palms getting sweaty, the adrenaline pumping in his veins.

“It’s you, Jongin.”

Jongin freezes, his face expression being in shock. He licks his lips nervously, his eyes fleeting around.

“I’m sorry, do I make you uncomfortable? I should had let you know that I’m gay, or asked you on beforehand how you feel about those sort of things,” Taemin says hurriedly, Jongin’s reaction making him nervous.

“No, it’s fine!” Jongin says right away, his chest heaving with his next intake of air. “I don’t mind actually…” he admits, a faint blush is visible on his cheeks.

“You don’t?” Taemin is confused, Jongin’s reaction is nothing like what Taemin had expected, although he in the beginning had no idea, what to expect. Jongin nods and hides his face half of his face with his left hand, the arm his head is currently resting on.

“But?” Taemin questions.

“Why me though?” he asks, his hand covering his mouth as he speaks.

“Do I need a reason?” Taemin chuckles, to which Jongin shakes his head, a sheepish smile forming on his lips. The endorphins rushing through Taemin is slowing down, making him feel a weird mix of calm yet high.

“I just can’t imagine that  _ you _ have had feelings for me all this time,” he explains, biting into his thumb, his eyes smiling.

“So how am I supposed to take your reaction?” Taemin asks, making sure that he knows how to act next.

“Actually, I like you too…”

 


End file.
